


Hati Hilang

by IcarusComplex



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Gen, Histrionic Personality Disorder - HPD, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Female Character, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusComplex/pseuds/IcarusComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans Girl Kaneki and NB Hide get mixed up in a club and a band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hati Hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic, so the first few chapters might be a little OOC and a little bit short, so sorry for that.

As the sunlight cracked through the grey clouds, a raven haired girl rolled over in her bed.

 

As Kaneki begrudgingly got out of bed she saw her clock in the corner of her eye. She stared at it as the red numbers blinked 6:30 until it finally hit 6:31. As she prepared for school she began to feel better, until her eyes landed on the mirror.

 

She sighed as she saw her painfully obvious flat chest, and a bulge in her boxers, and felt that familiar hate well up in her chest.

 

She finished putting on her dress shirt, and she heard the door creak open.

 

"Hey, neighbor!", A cheery voice broke through the early morning silence that wrapped the house.

 

"Ah! Good morning, Hide!", Kaneki immediately perked up as she heard their voice.

 

_____________

 

Kaneki and Hide stepped off the bus, it had arrived just in time for them to hear the first bell ring.

 

As they entered their freshman home room the teacher briefly wrote their name on the board before describing the club fair that was going on. The teacher then let them leave to get recruited by various clubs.

 

Kaneki and Hide had planned to join a blow off club just to hang out together but then Kaneki stopped in her tracks.. The first stall they saw had the most beautiful girl Kaneki had ever seen. She had waist length hair and a kind face.

 

Kaneki shyly approached the stall, before Hide could even ask what Kaneki was staring at. The girl introduced herself as Rize. She handed them both purple flowers that read 'Ghoul Club'.

 

"We're actually more of a band, but we wanted a club so the school would help and we could find more members!", Her cheery voice made Kaneki instantly relax. Hide, on the other hand, tensed up the moment they got near her. Something about her just made them uneasy.

  
"Sure!" Kaneki responded without hesitation. 'I mean what's the worst that could happen?' She thought as she signed her name on the member board.


End file.
